El nacimiento de mi hijo
by DeimosBia
Summary: Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Naruto durante el nacimiento de su hijo Boruto. Sus recuerdos, sus miedos y su ansiedad hasta conocer a su bebé y tenerlo, al fin, en sus brazos.


_**Hola!**_

 _ **Dios, estoy sufriendo porque no entiendo aun cómo tengo que hacer para subir los fics. Ya voy a aprender sin equivocarme jaja.**_

 _ **Espero que alguien disfrute la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla.**_

 _ **Quise hacerlo lo más emocionante posible, porque así es como me sentí al pensarlo y escribirlo. Espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos que me fueron surgiendo. Y sino, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

* * *

Cuando era pequeño siempre estuve solo. Muchas veces no tenía que comer. Tenía que pescar, buscar fruta o algo en los bosques. Alguna que otra vez robé pan u otra cosa para poder saciar mi hambre.

Ni siquiera podía pedir limosna porque, todos en la aldea me odiaban.

En algún momento Iruka-sensei me aceptó, pero hasta ese momento estuve solo.

No tenía amigos. Todos se alejaban de mí, y no permitían que sus hijos jugaran conmigo, que me hablasen.

Tuve que esforzarme. Tuve que dar todo de mí. Tuve que superarme a mí mismo. Probar de lo que era capaz. De esa forma, supuse, iban a quererme. Iban a aceptarme.

Se lo que es estar solo. Conozco el dolor. El sufriendo. El rechazo. El abandono.

Nunca tuve una familia. Personas que me abrazaran, que me cuidaran, que me dijeran cosas lindas. Padres que me apoyaran, me alentaran. Una madre muy cariñosa que me mimara a más no poder. Un padre con el que jugar y entrenar.

* * *

Rayos, no se si pueda hacer esto.

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estoy entrando en pánico.

Lo mismo me pasó cuando Hinata me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me llenó una felicidad inigualable, indescriptible. Pero al pensar en ello sentí mucho miedo.

Nunca tuve un padre. ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a ser para mi hijo?

Mi hijo por nacer.

* * *

Mi mujer está en la sala de parto.

Está teniendo a nuestro hijo en este momento. Ruego, imploro a todas las fuerzas del universo, que no haya ningún inconveniente con el parto.

Si algo llegase a pasar, moriría aquí mismo.

Estoy rodeado de mis amigos y familiares de Hinata. Estoy sentado frente a la sala de hospital de ella, esperando con todos ellos. Creo que tengo a Shikamaru a mi derecha, y a Kiba de mi izquierda. Hanabi me dijo algo desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero no entendí.

Sé que nos están apoyando. Me dicen palabras de aliento.

En realidad, eso creo. No les estoy prestando atención.

No quiero que piensen que soy un terrible desubicado. Pero estoy extremadamente nervioso. No puedo entender nada que esté fuera de mi cabeza en este momento.

Una mano me palmeó el hombro, pero no se quien fue.

No dejo de pensar en mi futuro rol de padre.

Lo hablamos mucho con Hinata. Ella confía en mí y cree que seré un buen padre. Dice que aprenderemos juntos.

Estoy muy nervioso, me sudan las manos.

Nunca tuve una familia, pero estoy a punto de tener una. Tengo mucho miedo de que algo falle, de que algo salga mal. De que me la quiten.

La primera vez que escuché los latidos de Boruto por el ultrasonido, lloré en los brazos de Hinata. Creí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

A medida que veía crecer el vientre de mi mujer sentía mi vida llenarse de un sentimiento desconocido. Pero estoy seguro que, cuando tenga a mi hijo en brazos, voy a saber cuál es ese sentimiento desconocido.

Es ese que dicen "el amor de un padre a un hijo". Dicen que es el más fuerte que alguien puede sentir.

Estoy muerto de miedo. Me tiemblan las piernas y las manos. Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos. Respiro entrecortado y sudo como un cerdo.

Pero estoy listo para conocer ese sentimiento.

Necesito conocer a mi hijito.

Quiero poder sentir su pequeño cuerpecito sobre mi pecho. Necesito verlo respirar.

Quiero tocarlo para ver qué tan real es.

Quiero ver sus pequeñas manitos y sus piecitos chiquititos.

* * *

El llanto de un bebe invadió mis oídos. No me di cuenta que estaba mirando al piso, pero levanté mi mirada y pude ver que todos me sonreían.

Vi a Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, a la cara. Un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Seguía escuchando a ese bebé. A mi izquierda alguien me golpeó la espalda. Kiba me decía algo.

¿Ese es mi hijo? ¿Están seguros?

El llanto disminuía, y por inercia me puse de pie. Me paré frente a la puerta.

Podía escuchar que el sonido del bebe venía desde adentro.

Necesito entrar a la sala. Inmediatamente.

Me agarran por la espalda y me giran. Sakura me dice algo parecido a que en unos momentos me van a dejar entrar, que no sea desesperado.

Pero quiero entrar ya.

* * *

La puerta se abrió

Todos se pusieron de pie junto a mí.

\- Uzumaki Naruto-san – Me habló la enfermera. - Todo ha salido muy bien. Tiene un varoncito sano. –

Todos festejaron a mi lado.

\- Puede pasar a ver a su mujer y a su hijo. Pero por ahora, solo usted. –

Miré a Hiashi, él me miró sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Al entrar, la enfermera cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Pude ver a mi mujer en la camilla. Llevaba el pelo atado, se veía exhausta. Me sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - Le pregunté a los médicos presentes, acercándome corriendo hacía ella.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. Solo está cansada. Ha sido mucho esfuerzo. -

Ella me miraba a los ojos.

La besé. Le dí miles de besos en la boca, le acaricié la cabeza.

Le dije que la amo otras mil veces.

\- También te amo, Naruto-kun- Me contestó despacio.

Pero ella miró detrás de mí.

\- Señor, ¿quiere tener a su hijo en brazos? – Dijo la enfermera que Hinata miraba.

¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Me giré.

Y lo ví.

Ese pequeño cuerpito.

\- Tómalo Naruto-kun - Dijo mi esposa. – Quiere conocerte. -

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Me acerqué a la enfermera, y dejó a mi hijo en mis brazos.

No pesaba más de 3 kilos. Parecía tener unos pelitos muy claritos y finitos en la cabeza.

Ese pequeño bebito tenía la piel roja aun del parto. Habíamos leído con Hinata que eso era normal.

Por dios.

Mi hijo.

Me senté al lado de mi mujer, la miré y dije – Hicimos un excelente trabajo, wow es hermoso. Felicitaciones. –

Ella rio.

\- No puedo creer que esté aquí con nosotros, Hinata. – Miré a nuestro bebé.

Boruto se movió entre la toalla que lo envolvía, entre mis brazos. Hizo unos pequeños sonidos, movió su cabecita hacia mí. Aún tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero sacó una manito desde adentro de la pequeña toalla. Tenía un pequeño plástico en la muñera, como un brazalete.

Leí en la parte superior del plástico "Boruto Uzumaki" y reí.

El pequeño estiró su bracito en mi dirección y me señaló con el dedo. Hinata rio a mi lado.

Sostuve a mi hijo con un brazo y acerqué mi otra mano hasta su dedito. Y tomó uno de mis dedos con su pequeña manito.

Me agarró fuerte, lo más fuerte que pudo.

Y me largué a llorar.

* * *

Tuve una infancia horrible.

No tuve un padre. No tuve una familia. No tuve afecto de ningún tipo y hasta pasé hambre.

Pero mi hijo no va a conocer nunca ese dolor. No tengo idea de nada como padre, pero aprenderé con él. Jamás dejaré que le hagan daño. Jamás dejaré que le falte nada.

Se lo juro.

Dattebayo.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
